Loki x Reader Heal me
by RinariiChan17
Summary: Loki gets imprisoned after trying to conquer Earth.His hate and wish for revenge grow stronger.When he hears about a human girl,that received "The Breath of Healing",he decides he needs to find her and make her his personal rst,their relationship is rocky,but in time he learns that there are other feelings than e slowly heals his heart. Loki x Reader


Chapter 1

After his attempt of ruling over both Asgard and Midgard failed because of the Avengers,Loki had been brought back by Thor in their saw him as a traitor,nothing more than an wanted him ,except for Frigga.

She was the only one who believed he could still be of her pleading,Odin finally approved to incarcerating him in the dungeons of his should stay there and think about his even admit he was wrong,and try to make up for everything.

But of course,Loki was too proud to ever admit he had been why even consider the thought of making up to all those liars who had hidden his true identity from him all this time?They were all a bunch of liars,cowards and idiots._Scum_.He wasn't going to apologize to 'd rather rot in those dungeons before admitting that Thor was .He always was after 's why Odin loved Thor more than 's why Odin had given up 's why Loki, was no longer known as Loki Odinson,but as Loki Laufeyson.

He had been sitting in those dungeons for two years of some special magical barrier,he had been constantly stripped of his got so weakened,he couldn't do even the smallest and easiest tricks of wanted to keep him to his lowest potential,so he wouldn't be able to and night,Loki was heavily guarded,not being allowed to leave his cell even one was allowed to help or confort him,and breaking this rule would bring a harsh punishment upon the Loki was strong-minded enough to keep his sanity all this it wasn't and then he would get beaten up over no particular seemed as if what happenes in the dungeons,stays in the either didn't know about his beatings,or he didn't believed the latter to be the it wasn't some simple beatdown,it was the bad kind,that made you lay motionless for left your body in agonizing no one was there to tend to his ,no one cared he knew this all to instead of regret,hate and vengeance took over his only thing keeping him to sanity,was the dream that one day he'd escape,regather his powers and return to crush this place and then rule over all those vermins.

For a few months now, Loki kept hearing the guards talk about some midgardian was supposed to live somewhere in (your country).Odin's interest in her grew wider as the days passed,because it was said, that she had been the chosen one to receive "The Healing Breath". It was a magical gift, given by Odin once every thousand years to a mortal whose heart was really pure and this girl was chosen this pretended to sleep,as the two guards standing near his cell began talking about the girl.

"I still do not understand,what there is so special about her." one of the guards other guard sighed as if he was talking to some God of Mischief was not surprised by the lack of intelligence.

"You bears the power of healing!Is that not special enough for you?"

"Well,it what can she do more precisely?" Loki had to admit that he was quite curious about that too.

"As far as I have heard,she is able to heal wounds,diseases,poisonings,infections and so can also resurrect the has been specualted about some side-effects to her powers,such as reading into a person's soul for example,or knowing of their true intention,both just by touching their the latter are not confirmed yet."

"Has she used her powers yet?"

" probably doesn't even know about have yet to awaken."

"I I take it Odin wants to be there, when this will probably try to recruit her."

" can also restore one's broken energy or magical power,which is very practical." At the sound of that last thing,Loki slowly cracked his eyes seemed as if he was staring into nothing,but after all this time,there was some other thing beside emptiness in Loki's was a flicker of if...what if there was still hope for him to get his revenge?What if he could use that girl,to regain his energy and maybe even more?Maybe even get imune to _every_ injury,since everything could be healed._Even revived._He could be invincible.

Since he had first heard about the girl's powers,Loki was determined to escape and get to her,before Odin or Thor was sure he'd be able to somehow trick her into healing him,and making her his permanent only problem was how to get out of the spell for lifting the magical barrier wasn't a difficult didn't lack the knowledge, but the energy to perform the was barely able to walk around,let alone destroy the barrier,fight off the guards,possibly his step-brother and then teleport himself to was too he was too he was also he . hate grew,and soon enough,he was able to convert all that hate into a last drop of magical ,all he had to do was wait for the perfect moment.

That perfect moment appeared when a guard made the mistake to come alone to Loki's was one of the assholes who had found pleasure in beating Loki to a pulp over this last two had to put up with their barbaric behavior,but now it was pay-back time.

"Hey outcast,I brought 'ya some food." the guard said,throwing a bowl of rice next to of the content of the bowl fell on the ground and the guard didn't even bother to look at wasn't worth soon enough,he'd get what he deserved.

"Outcast!Look,I brought your eat it from the ground,like the animal you are!" the guard continued,a little annoyed by the fact that Loki still didn't as much as glanced at took a few steps closer to Loki.

"I'm talking to you,outcast!Look at me!" Still guard gritted his theeth and stomped before harshly grabbed Loki's hair and pulled his head up.

"Now listen to me!Don't you dare ignore me,you little piece of-" He couldn't continue his sentence,because Loki quickly put his hand on his forehead.A glim of blue light filled the cell,as the guard gasped in began to tremble violently as Loki was slowly getting enough the God of Mischief was towering over the was taller and much more imposing than him.A malicious smile slowly painted his darkly whispered:

"Don't you _dare ta_lk to me like that ever are nothing but a ?" as he hissed the lasts words in his deep,commanding voice, he grabbed the guard by his neck and tossed him hard into a far corner of the he snapped his joints and wrists,happy of being able to move had been some time since he was able to sit up straight at his full stole the guards energy,but unfortunately that guard didn't have at least half of the energy Loki used to wasn't enough for great it was enough to change his appearance and trick everyone like a God of Mischief transformed into the guard,while the unconscious guard transformed into deviously,Loki slowly made his way out of the cell and closed it.

"Have fun with being me." he whispered,before he disappeared up the had been in that damn cell for two years!But now he was able to walk free and carry out his knew exactly what his next goal was now,that he freed needed some way to defend himself and be albe to stand his own,in case his cover blew he decided to steal the special staff he had used while trying to conquer Earth and special staff,along with other powerful magical items,were kept in a room in the eastern tower of the castle.

Loki imagined that no one was inspired enough to move the objects in some other room,in case Loki would break free and try to steal all probably thought Loki _wouldn't _break free,so everything was just huffed in ,they were **did** manage to now he **was **going to steal the carefully made his way to that he reached it,he noticed that some magical barrier was protecting this room rolled his wasn't enough to stop a master of raised his hand,mumbled some strange words and -poof- the barrier was looked to his right and to his left,making sure that no one was ,even if there was some unlucky creature,he would've just killed he wanted to spare his little magical power and keep for a worse case scenario.

As he entered the room,he noticed his special were a lot of throwing knives decided it was best if he would have as much as munition as he he filled his big pockets with a lot of throwing he took his ,what a great feeling to hold it was as if he felt it's power flowing into could barely wait for an opportunity to use it on it seemed as if his prayers were heard.

"You there!Drop the staff and come here!No dirty tricks!" a deep,imposing voice yelled from the grinned sadistically,as he recognized the was his so-called brother one who had dragged him raised his arms in surrender and slowly turned around.

"That's right!We don't have to do it the hard way." Thor continued satisfied he could stop the thief without any further didn't like hurting someone unless forced to.

"But what if...I want it the hard way?!" Loki suddenly yelled and quickly turned around.A blast of energy flew across the room and directly hit was projected into a this sight,Loki couldn't help but laugh quickly stood up,grabbing his hammer the blonde was forced to recourge to power.

A fierce fight had been of the lack of energy,Loki was able to dodge Thor's hammer hits and exchange he managed to land a few other hits with his ,Thor managed to hit Loki with a pretty powerful send Loki flying across the room and slamming into the to his injury,he wasn't able to keep his he showed his true watched in horror,as the guard he was fighting,turned out to be his brother.

"Loki...it was you?!" he asked in let his arm wasn't so sure anymore about the fierce slowly stood up and wiped the blood from his chin.

"Yes,it was. I believe you are shocked that your stupid,weak little brother managed to escape."

"It is not that!I...I can not believe you are doing this!"Thor countered somehow secretly hoped Loki wouldn't do anymore things to worsen his here he the staff and planning god knows what.

"I am sorry I was supposed to live the rest of my life in misery but decided to take action and change my fate!" Loki responded,hate filling his 's heart pained a little,but justice was more important to him.

"You chose misery when you went down your dark until you decide to reconcile yourself,there is nothing but misery waiting for you." Thor muttered,keeping his eye contact with God of Mischief puffed contemptuosly at his former brother.

"Give me a if you if anybody ever did!" he howled in agony while firing another blast of energy at Thor. Thor however blocked that hit with Mjolnir.

"I did Frigga and Odin,you fool." Thor sadly whispered before launching an attack at fight 's energy was slowly draining and he got hit more and enough he'd be defeated and brought back to those damned his last powers,Loki decided on what to do fired a blast of energy again,this time not at Thor,but at he landed the hit,Thor dropped Mjolnir,which flew to the other side of the Thor could get to his hammer,he was blasted through the door,in the quickly threw a few throwing knives,pin pointing Thor's cape to the he cast the spell of the barrier again.

"Good,and now..." Loki grumbled, panting heavily as he gathered the rest of his was near collapsing,and all those tricks he pulled off earlier weren't going to hold back Thor for too closed his eyes and thought of the girl,and her he held on tight to his staff and before Thor ripped his cape off and dashed to the barrier,Loki was already disappearing in thin Thor could even manage to break the barrier,he managed to teleport himself to Earth,in the girl's garden.


End file.
